mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliza Wellington
Eliza Wellington (Feburary 18th, 1987) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to Cassandra Wellington and Jett Wellington. When she was 11 years old she was locked in a crypt with a number of other children by Chris Cable and others. After the incident, Eliza became determined to be a cop just like her father. Growing up as the daughter of the Chief of Police, she never realized how corrupt the police force was. Eliza joiend the force when she was 18 years old, and was promoted to Detective in 2010. She was partnered with Emanuelle Allen, who she fell in love with. Eliza began to doubt her father when her partner started questioning some of the things he did. Eliza eventually realized the truth, and how corrupt the police department was. During the Angels of Death murders her father was a suspect. His choice to not search for the Kingston Girls greatly disturbed Eliza. Despite her mother's insistance that her father wasn't a bad guy, and that she shouldn't listen to her partner, Eliza did. After her father's death, she discovered she had a half-sister in Allison Avery. Eliza decided to befriend Allison, who she couldn't blame for her father's poor actions. Eliza and Emanuelle eventually started dating. She eventually became Lt. Chief of Police under her life partner, Emanuelle. =Childhood= Growing up, Eliza looked up to her father. She wanted to become a cop just like him. When she played Cops and Robbers as a kid, she never played as the Robber. When she was eleven years old, she was trapped in a crypt by Chris Cable and his friends as a prank. When they were found, her father was extremely angry. Eliza felt that the police made her safe, and she wanted to do that as well. =High School= In High School, Eliza did fairly well. She didn't have many friends, and mostly kept to herself. Most people didn't like her father, and she had no idea why. She always defended him no matter what they said. =Joining the Force= When Eliza turned 18 she joined the police force. Many thought she only got in because of nepotism, but she worked hard, and was dedicated to being a very good cop. Eliza never accepted help from her father. Despite Emanuelle Allen thinking otherwise. Eliza looked up to Emanuelle, and had a crush on her. But she never said anything, feeling her father wouldn't accept her for who she is. =Angels of Death Murders= During the Angels of Death murders, her father was a suspect in the case, and was tied to Atrum Ordos. Something that disappointed Eliza greatly. She and Emanuelle Allen grew closer, and she eventually got enough courage to ask her out. Eliza figured out how her father really was before his death, and afterwards found out she had a half-sister. =Later Life= Eliza visited her older half-sister often, and tried befriending her. She remained a cop, working harder to prove she belonged. She and Emanuelle dated, and eventually moved in together. The two of them eventually had children through invitro fertilization. =Quotes= "No wonder Emanuelle doesn't like my father. He's a lying, manipulative, blackmailing, thug!" "Once. He spoke about them being an organization that was 'very powerful' and 'very old'" - on her father mentioning Atrum Ordos Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Police Officers Category:MISTX0